


Hardwired

by Syngularity



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Actress Clarke, Alpha Clarke Griffin, Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Celebrity clarke, Clarke has a stalker, Clexa bodyguard AU, Clexaweek2020, Consensual Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, G!P Clarke, G!p Lexa, Lexa's father is a dick, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, alpha on alpha smut, alphaverse, bodyguard Lexa, idiots to lovers, no dubcon/noncon cause i don't write that, omegaverse subversion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syngularity/pseuds/Syngularity
Summary: Bodyguard Lexa Woods is happy with her job until she finds out she has been assigned as movie star Clarke Griffin’s personal security detail, who she has met once before when she was still in college because they share a best friend in Raven Reyes. They both agreed to steer clear of each other after that first meeting, much to Raven’s chagrin. Now she’s going to be stuck with the other alpha for over a month while her demanding father is breathing down her neck with an ultimatum; take over the family company and mate the omega he has selected for her like she was always supposed to before she rebelled or be disowned.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 34
Kudos: 286





	Hardwired

**Author's Note:**

> *takes a deep breath* I guess now's as good a time as any to post the first chapter. 
> 
> Please read the tags carefully. If you read the tags and the summary and you still clicked, don't come for me in the comments. Thank you.

Lexa fumbles with her keys to unlock the door to her apartment, nearly dropping them in the process. When her key finally finds its way into the lock and the door opens, she heaves a heavy sigh and steps inside. She closes the door by leaning against it with her back, eyes closing as she rests her head against the wood. Her next breath does not bring her the blissful sense of peace to finally be home and close to a very long nap, because the scent that greets her makes her stop dead in her tracks. She recognizes it right away even though it’s been _years_ since the last time she smelled it. She releases her breath in a huff, annoyed that she can’t seem to catch a break today. Though annoyed, she knows she can’t blame her roommate Raven for neglecting to tell her that her childhood best friend Clarke Griffin was coming over. It could even be an impromptu visit, those happened a lot in the past few weeks since Raven had undergone surgery on her leg.

She puts her keys down in the bowl on the dresser next to the door without making a sound. Her plan had been to eat the leftovers in the fridge from last night and have a quick shower before bed, but she won’t be able to sneak into the kitchen unseen because it’s connected to the living room. Her stomach growls unhappily when she considers slipping into her room and going straight to bed. The decision is made for her when Raven’s voice calls out to her from the living room.

“Is that you Lex?”

She sighs and takes a deep breath once more, schooling her expression into something neutral. _I can be civil,_ she thinks to herself.

“Yeah it’s me,” she says as she steps into the living room. 

Raven is sitting with her legs up on the couch with a slice of pizza in her hand and a smile on her face. She’s looking a lot better than she has these last few weeks where Lexa often came home to a lot of unhappy grumbling. Lexa lets her eyes flick to Clarke who’s sitting in Lexa’s lounge chair, feet thrown over the armrest, and to Lexa’s amazement her tabby cat Chippy—who only sleeps on her lap usually—is curled up in Clarke’s lap, fast asleep. Clarke looks at her with a tentative smile that Lexa answers with a nod and a slightly forced smile of her own. Raven rolls her eyes at that and mutters something that sounds like _‘fucking alphas’._

“I was just going to heat up some leftovers and then I’ll head up to my room,” Lexa says.

Raven gestures toward the pizza boxes on the coffee table and starts talking with her mouth full. “Come sit with us, we’ve got plenty of pizza left for you.”

“I’m really tired and I—”

“Well you have to eat so you might as well just sit down and take a slice.”

Knowing she can’t argue with Raven on that, Lexa reluctantly opens the top box on the table, makes a face at the toppings, and closes the lid again.

“That one’s mine,” says Raven.

Lexa opens the other box which she presumes is Clarke’s and takes a big slice of hot veggie, her favorite, and sits down on the other chair in the room opposite Clarke’s. She does her best to keep her expression neutral and polite but also makes it clear with her body language that she’s not going to sit back and socialize because she’s eager for the day to end and the last thing she wants right now is to play nice with Raven’s celebrity alpha bestie.

“I wanted your input on something since you’re a security expert,” says Raven. “Clarke has a new movie coming out soon, the last chapter of the Heatwave Saga, but she’s been dealing with a mega-fan who turned into full-on stalker creep.” 

Lexa looks from Raven to Clarke, who shifts a little in her seat, which has Chippy letting out a soft ‘mrrr’. 

Raven wipes her hands with a napkin and continues. “So far they’ve attempted to hack Clarke’s phone, which I prevented, and break into her trailer on set. They ran when an assistant walked by and approached them.”

“Did you go to the police?” Lexa directs the question at Raven even though she should probably ask Clarke. 

Clarke clears her throat and answers anyway. “The police aren’t doing anything until something serious has actually happened.”

It’s the first thing Clarke has said so far, and Lexa had forgotten about the raspy quality of her voice, even though Raven had made her watch Clarke’s movies a bunch of times, it’s different to hear it in person again. The first and only time they met had been in the dorm room she shared with Raven, and after that they had both made an effort to avoid each other. Something Raven lamented about from time to time, sighing and grumbling about her two best friends were idiot alphas who could not get along.

“Which is bullshit,” Raven adds. “Because Clarke is starting her press tour soon, which includes a few conventions. So there is a very real possibility that this creep will show up.”

Clarke is fumbling with her hands, chewing on her lips and slightly twitching her foot, like she wants to bounce it up and down but is restraining herself in order to not disturb the sleeping cat on her lap any further.

Lexa can already guess where Raven is going with this, and she suspects that the only reason Raven called her over is so she and Clarke would be forced to spend time together. Lexa allows it for now since she’s hungry and it is her favorite pizza.

“So what’s your bodyguard advice?” Raven asks as Lexa expected.

“Seems to me like it would be smart to hire personal security next to alerting security teams working at the individual events to the situation so they can keep an eye out as well. “ Lexa says as she grabs another slice from the pizza box.

“Exactly,” Raven says. “And the best security firm in town is the one Lexa works for, you should hire them, Clarke.”

Clarke looks between them both hesitantly and Lexa feels the need to affirm Raven’s statement because it sounds like Clarke really could be in danger. “My colleagues will provide excellent care, they have a lot of experience with similar situations.”

Some of the tension leaves Clarke’s shoulders at that and she heaves a deep sigh. 

“I think I’ve put off hiring security because that makes it feel more real for some reason. So far I’ve been able to get by with the security hired by the studio during events.” 

Raven turns to Clarke, her voice soft and vulnerable when she says, “I get that, but you can’t take any risks when you know that this person is out there. I’m gonna be worried sick if you don’t take this seriously and don’t hire personal security when you’re gonna travel all over the world.” 

When Clarke nods solemnly, Raven turns to Lexa. “Do you have a business card on you?”

Lexa wipes her hands and mouth with a napkin and retrieves a card from the inside pocket of her suit jacket. She gets up to hand it to Clarke, who takes it from her gingerly. Chippy seems to sense Lexa is nearby because she opens her eyes and twists her body to expose her belly and then voices her usual greeting. Lexa hesitates for a moment, but she knows she could never ignore such a display, Clarke or no Clarke.

She bends down slightly to run her fingers through the soft fur of her feline companion before scratching her chin in greeting, holding her breath to avoid breathing in Clarke’s scent. Lexa thinks she can hear Clarke take a deep breath but she doesn’t want to look at Clarke to be sure, not when they’re this close.

“Your slutty omega cat has found a new alpha, Lex. Or maybe she’s just a slut for all alphas,” Raven cackles.

Lexa glares at Raven, offended on Chippy’s behalf. “Have you ever considered she never sits on your lap because you slut-shame her?”

Raven just shrugs and grabs another slice. “I do it with love, she knows that. Anyway,” Raven says when Lexa sits back down with another slice of her own. “How did the babysitting go today?”

“I should never have told you about that,” Lexa murmurs.

Raven just laughs, “Even if you hadn’t told me about the job I would have known. How else would you come home from work smelling like a brothel.”

Lexa’s eyes widen and she feels her cheeks flush a little involuntarily. If Raven’s beta nose can pick up the scent, she must really smell, which means Clarke would have smelled it right away. She doesn’t know why but she feels the need to clarify.

“A colleague of mine and I are currently assigned to protect a young omega in heat whose parents have hired security to stop her from sneaking off the premises, or sneaking alphas in.”

Clarke looks vaguely relieved at that. “How does she feel about that?” she asks.

Flashes of the girl yelling and screaming and pounding on the bedroom door in between bouts of gasping and moaning play in Lexa’s memory. 

“She disapproved.”

“Probably an understatement, fuck those parents,” says Raven. 

“They’re traditional, and she’s young. They want to make sure she doesn’t spontaneously mate someone while in heat.”

“They’ll probably have no problem whoring their daughter out to an alpha of their choosing in a few years, hypocrites. Next to it being barbaric and wrong to lock her up, it’s especially cruel of them to lock her up and have her be guarded by a hot alpha and hulking beta in suits.”

Her face must give her away because Raven’s eyes go comically wide when she looks at Lexa.

“Oh shit. Did she try to mount you or something? Is that why her scent is all over you?”

Lexa sighs, contemplates for a bit, and then, “There was an incident…”

Raven howls with glee and even Clarke chuckles at her expense. Lexa prepares to get up and leave them when Raven cuts her off. 

“You can’t just say that and then leave us hanging! What happened?”

Lexa looks between Raven’s and Clarke’s expectant gazes and sits back down with a groan. “At some point, she asked to be let out of her room to use the master bathroom for a shower. When the shower was turned off and we hadn’t heard a sound for about ten minutes or so, we asked her if she was alright but there was no reply. After another five minutes, we decided we had to check if she was alright, or if she had escaped through a bathroom window. The door was unlocked, so I opened it slightly and announced I was going to enter to check on her. When there was no reply, I went inside and was immediately blinded by the amount of steam in the room.”

“What happened next?” Raven asks, pizza frozen halfway to her mouth in suspense when Lexa pauses for a moment. 

Lexa bites her lip and prepares herself for the inevitable teasing. “I thought something might have happened to her. Maybe she passed out in the steam cabin or something, so I walked further into the room to investigate. The steam cabin was still on but it was empty when I looked inside. Then I heard something click and the next thing I know is she's all over me, naked, covered in oil and slippery as an eel."

As she expected, both girls are laughing at her expense, though Clarke not as much as Raven. Clarke has her eyes cast off to the side and a faraway look on her face.

"So you basically got assaulted at work?" Raven asks. "I know you are like catnip to omegas, but damn, Lex. This is some next level thirst."

“It’s not like that at all,” Lexa grumbles. “Anyway, I’m gonna take a shower to wash away the smell. Thanks for the pizza.”

When she stands up to head upstairs, Raven calls her back once again.

"Oh, by the way, your father called me today, said you’ve been ignoring his calls and wanted me to tell you to call him back because he has a proposition you can’t refuse.” She says the last bit with exaggerated air quotes. “And he added that if I was truly your friend, I would see that what he wants for you is what is best for you.”

"Sorry about that, Raven. I'll call him back and tell him not to bother you again."

“It’s okay. Don’t call him if you’re only doing it for me. What do you think he’s gonna try now?”

Lexa gives her a wry smile. "Same as always, probably. Some plan that involves me moving back home and working for his company.” Lexa loosens her tie and runs a hand through her hair before standing up. “Maybe he finally found the right omega to whore me out to as you say.”

“I hope you’ll tell him to fuck off if he does.”

“I’ll let you know how it went. Thanks for the pizza. I’m gonna wash this smell off.”

With that, she bids them goodnight and makes her way upstairs, heading straight for the shower. She tosses her clothes in her dry cleaning bag and steps under the warm stream. She’s dead on her feet by the time she’s rinsed off the day, slipped into a soft shirt and crawling into bed. When she can’t find sleep she blames the full moon and the omega heat scent still trapped in her nose for her impossibly hard cock and quietly groans into her pillow when she comes in her hand. After, when she’s cleaned herself up, Chippy asks to be let into her room with a soft meow, curling up in front of her smelling faintly like Clarke. Lexa is asleep the moment she closes her eyes.  
  


***  
  
**

Chippy wakes her up five minutes before her alarm is set to go off the next morning with loud purring and soft nudges against the side of her face. Lexa curls an arm around the cat to snuggle her into her chest, hoping to snooze for a little while longer, but Chippy squirms out of her grasp and proceeds to wake her up with more insistent headbutts. When a warm sandpaper tongue starts licking her cheek, she sits up with a groan.

“Alright alright, I’m up.”

Chippy jumps off the bed with a chirp and prances to the door with her tail high in the air. Lexa shoots on some sweatpants and follows after her, tying her hair into a ponytail as she shuffles to the door. She makes it down the stairs slowly, careful not to trip over Chippy who swerves in front of her on each step. 

The curtains are still drawn in the living room, where Raven currently sleeps until she has recovered enough to get around again. Lexa peeks into the room to check if Clarke stayed over, but it’s just Raven in her rented hospital bed. 

Lexa rounds the kitchen and turns on the coffee machine. She takes two mugs out of the dishwasher and starts grinding the beans. Tea or juice is usually her go-to in the morning, but she woke up feeling like she could have slept for another eight hours and she has another long day ahead of her.

She’s stirring the ingredients for her breakfast burritos when the smell of coffee has finally woken up Raven. Lexa wordlessly pours some fresh coffee into one of the mugs and places it in front of Raven once she’s dragged herself onto one of the kitchen bar stools. Raven stows away her crutches and groans as she takes her first sip.

“Pfff, what a day.”

A huff of laughter escapes Lexa at her friend’s dramatics.

“I bet it’s been a tough two minutes since you’ve been up.”

“Tell me about it. And so many more terrible minutes to go until the next sleep.”

“No visitors today then?”

“No,” says Raven while lifting her bandaged leg to rest on another barstool. “Unless it’s another surprise visit like yesterday.”

“That must have been nice.”

“It was. I hadn’t seen Clarke in such a long time.” Raven takes another sip of her coffee and then adds, “You know, it was also nice to hang out with both of you at the same time for once. I guess it takes major surgery on me for you two knotheads to get over your alpha bullshit and see that it’s not the end of the world to hang out with another alpha.”

“I know that. I’m friends or friendly with plenty of alphas.”

“So why can’t you be friendly with my other best friend?”

Lexa silently starts adding various spices to the mix in the pan which distracts Raven for a moment.

“Are you making burritos?”

“Yes.”

“Ugh, you’re the best. I’m starving. But I still wanna know why you hate Clarke.”

Lexa lets out a long sigh. She should have known Raven wouldn’t drop it. “I don’t _hate_ Clarke. I just… I don’t know.”

“What is it with you two? Clarke’s answer was just as vague.”

“You spoke to Clarke about me?”

“Not really, I asked her the same question I just asked you and she gave me the same vague non-answer.”

“Some people just don’t get along,” Lexa shrugs. “It happens.”

“But you’ve only met once! And that was _years_ ago.”

Lexa sucks in her lips and busies herself with plating the burritos for them while Raven continues grumbling. When she’s done she sets one of the plates in front of Raven, hoping that food will be enough of a distraction for Raven to drop her current line of questioning, and thankfully, it does. 

They talk about Raven’s recovery and her upcoming final check-up at the hospital, and Lexa asks if there’s anything she can do for Raven today just like she does every morning. Today is officially Raven’s last day of mandatory bed rest. Starting tomorrow she’s allowed to use her wheelchair and crutches more freely, and Lexa knows Raven is more than ready to be out and about again.

She puts their plates in the sink and promises to do the dishes after work when she helps Raven get back in bed.

“I gotta get ready for work,” she says while draining the last of her coffee, making a face as she swallows the last of the bitter drink.

“Right, don’t wanna be late for getting sexually assaulted at work again,” sasses Raven from the living room. “Maybe you should wear a chastity belt for alphas or something, though I doubt such a thing even exists.”

Lexa picks up Chippy from where she’s rubbing against her legs and cuddles her for a moment before heading back upstairs to get ready, pointedly ignoring Raven’s taunts.  
  


***  
  
**

After her babysitting assignment finished, her boss called her to come into the office for a meeting. Lexa had intended to call her father yesterday after work, and then yesterday evening, then today on the drive to the office. She’s simultaneously anxious about what he has to say but at the same time has no desire to hear it or to speak with him, so she keeps procrastinating. Lexa takes a moment to blow out her breath and lean her head back after parking her black SUV next to the other company cars in the Polis Protection parking lot and promises herself to make the call tonight.

She finds an e-mail from her father with ‘Proposition’ as the subject when she’s switching her phone to silent mode. With no time left to read it before the meeting starts, she sighs and shoves her phone back in her pocket, gets out of her car and enters the office.

Lexa walks straight to her boss Indra’s office where she’s greeted by Tris, who started working as Indra’s assistant a few months ago. Tris tells her Indra said she could come in whenever she arrived. Lexa nods to her and opens the door to Indra’s office. She stops dead in her tracks before she’s even fully inside, because sitting there in front of Indra’s desk with her head turned to the door is none other than Clarke Griffin. She remembers giving Clarke her business card a few days ago, but she never expected Clarke to actually use it.

“Ah, there she is,’ says Indra as she rises from behind her desk and walks around it. “This is Lexa Woods, one of our finest agents. Lexa, I want you to meet Echo Norwood of Arkadia Studios. She’s in charge of the upcoming international press tour for the final installment of The Heatwave Saga and has hired us to provide security for the cast members.” 

Lexa steps forward and dazedly shakes the firm hand of the severe looking alpha. 

“And Clarke Griffin, who I believe you’ve met through your mutual friend.”

Lexa takes her hand back from Echo and swallows back the initial shock of seeing Clarke in Indra’s office. 

“Hello, Clarke.”

Clarke gives her a tentative smile. “Hi, good to see you again.”

Lexa thinks to herself that she can’t quite say the same, but she’s a professional and her boss is right there, so she forces a friendly smile on her face and holds out her hand for Clarke. Clarke looks at her outstretched hand for a moment before she decides to take it. Lexa gives her a curt handshake and then quickly moves on to the timid looking girl next to Clarke.

“I’m Maya, Clarke’s assistant,” she says while Lexa shakes her limp hand.

Indra seems eager to get back to business now that the awkwardness and introductions are out of the way. 

“We need all hands on deck for this one. Anya and Lincoln will be in charge of general security. Miss Griffin has had some incidents with a stalker recently, so I’m assigning you as her personal security for extra protection.”

Indra pulls up another chair and gets back behind her desk. Lexa finds herself stunned once again while she tries to process this new information. A month-long press tour. With Clarke. As Clarke’s personal bodyguard. Even in her flabbergasted state, she doesn’t miss the way Clarke watches her reaction closely. She straightens her back in an attempt to hide her panic, her mind in overdrive trying to come up with ways to try and get out of it even though she knows there is nothing she can do. Indra values professionalism above anything else, and Lexa is one of her best. Asking to be reassigned because she met Clarke once over five years ago in college and didn’t get along with her… Lexa can already imagine Indra’s face if she tried to voice any of this.

“Take a seat, Lexa. We’ve got much to discuss.”  
  


*  
  


“Are you grinning like that cause you’re happy or are you plotting something?”

Raven turns to face Lexa in the driver’s seat with the slightly maniacal grin still stretching her lips. Even after living together for many years, Lexa still has trouble deciphering what was going on in Raven’s brilliant mind at times.

“I’m healing, I’m allowed to get around again and leave the goddamn house. And my best friend will be safe because my other best friend will be protecting her from creepy stalkers. Fuck yeah, I’m happy.”

“Moderate mobility. You heard the doctor. You’ll still need to take it easy for a few weeks.”

“Yeah, yeah, I heard her. Don’t piss on my parade sourpuss. I’m just glad I can leave that goddamn bed and sleep in my own room. Fetch my own drinks and snacks and feel like a functioning human again.”

Lexa swallows the remark that Raven didn’t exactly hate being waited on and thoroughly abused it in the first week after her surgery.

“I was just thinking about what I wanna do first with my new freedom. I could go… Oh! The first stop on the press tour next week is a convention in our city right? I could come with you! I’m sure Clarke can sneak me in.”

Raven has already switched on her phone and started furiously typing out a message when Lexa is still shaking her head.

“Are you sure—”

“I can just tag along in my wheelchair, it’ll be fine.”

Lexa just sighs and turns the car into their designated parking space at their apartment. She helps Raven out of the car and into the house while Raven’s phone chimes with several messages and helps her over to the couch where Raven continues texting. Her own phone starts buzzing in her pocket and her face falls when she sees the name Alexander Woods on the display. She flashes the screen at Raven who looks up at her and shoots her a pitying look before Lexa sets off to her room to take the call.

“Hello, father.”

“Alexandria, finally. You’ve been ignoring my calls.”

“I’ve been very busy.”

Her father scoffs. “Busy,” he says, like he doesn’t believe her or doesn’t think that someone with her chosen profession can be busy. “Have you read my email?”

Straight to the point, as always. Her father has never been interested in how she’s doing since she strayed from the plan he had meticulously crafted for her life and future. 

“I haven’t had the time yet,” she says, knowing there is no point in explaining how she had to take her best friend to the hospital after a meeting where she was informed she’ll be spending a few weeks overseas soon. Her father won’t care.

“Right. Well, here’s my proposition.” Lexa braces herself, but then… 

“The Woods Lodge estate. It’s yours.” 

Lexa’s favorite home where she spent all of her childhood summers playing in the woods and at the lake. Her heart swells with nostalgic memories, but she takes a fortifying breath to prepare herself for the catch.

“Along with a very comfortable six-figure starting salary, which will only grow as you rise the ranks until you take over as CEO once I retire.”

And there it is.

“I think we both know this rebellion of yours has lasted long enough. I’m turning sixty soon so I’m thinking about the future of the family business and so should you. It’s what you always wanted as a pup, it’s what you’ve studied for and I know you have the brains for it. You were born for this, Alexandria. It’s your duty as a Woods to lead the family company.”

Lexa wants to cut in but her father continues before she can get a word in. His tone still matter-of-fact, like his words are set in stone.

“And you won’t have to do it alone, of course. You’ll have a mate at your side. Nia’s omega cousin is a good girl. Your stepmother and I agree that Ontari will be a good match for you.”

“Ontari?” She says once she’s sat down on her bed to gather her thoughts. “I don’t know—”

“Ontari is a lovely, bright, omega who will do her duty and bear you strong and healthy pups to further the bloodline.”

“I—”

“Our line doesn’t mate for love, Alexandria.” Her father says it with a finality that makes Lexa’s jaw tick when she snaps it shut. “Your real future is waiting for you here, you’ve wasted enough time playing a lowly bodyguard, squandering your education by protecting people less important than you.”

“I live comfortably,” she says defensively. “And I like my job.”

“It’s not viable long-term. You’ll have to retire sooner rather than later.”

She hates that her father is right. She knows the can’t be a security guard forever. Indra will likely let her nephew Lincoln run Polis Protection once she retires. Lexa could start her own security firm, but she can’t see herself sitting behind a desk most of her day, whether that desk is at a security firm or the family business. She fears her father is right about her needing a long-term career goal. And a part of her wonders if things would be better and easier if she settles for the life he wants for her.

She sighs. “I got a new assignment today, I’ll be gone for five weeks, mostly abroad. Can we discuss this when I get back?”

“I’ve been patient for years while you got this ridiculous rebellious phase out of your system. This is my final offer. Report back to me when you return. But know that this is your last chance,” he adds, lowering his tone. “If you refuse, I will not give you another chance. Once you realize you made a huge mistake, you can’t come to me for anything in the future.”

Lexa swallows thickly and runs a clammy hand over her forehead. 

“Refuse, and everything that was intended for you will go to your brother and you will be disowned.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the opening chapter.
> 
> Massive thanks to Nachos, Erin, Kat and everyone else who has encouraged me and helped me with this story.
> 
> I've been writing it for over a year now and the goal was to finish it before posting anything. Needless to say that didn't work out for me. I hope that sharing the first chapter with you helps me write more of this faster.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@syngularitysyn](https://syngularitysyn.tumblr.com/)


End file.
